Thunder Rolls
by Hao is hot
Summary: Nero arives home VERY late form Work after a roll in the hay to fullfill his manly needs. Based from the popular Garith Brookes song 'Thunder Rolls'. Implied DanteXNero.


**AN:** This is jst a little somethign I did for my English essay last year, and thought it was preaty good, so I decided to upload it. I'ts based off the song 'Thunder Rolls' by Garith Brooks (I htink it's Garith anyway... that counrty guy my dad's mad aobut (not in the gay way)) and This story came ot mind... and it somewhat worked...

Anyway, I know no one really reads this, but here you go, Unfaithful Nero cheetinof loving Kyrie (a story all DMC Fans wish to happen)

Slightly moderated from my origional striaght story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Nero, Kyrie or Dante, the song that inspired it, or the Dark blue ford fiesta Nero is driving... but I might one day.

**Now spellchecked! Theire shouldn't be any misspellings unless it's with a word that's preaty big ...**

* * *

**The Thunder Rolls**

The pitter patter of the rain on the windshield of the dark blue ford fiesta as he drove through the city. The roads where deserted, like a ghost town, as the clock on the radio read 03:00AM; old classics played out softly, with the occasional crackling of the signal breaking up. Nero was a married man; working at a small-time company (the one we all know and love), earning enough for him to support himself and his wife and daughter. A crack of lightning crashed in the distance, illuminating the land before everything going dark again; spare the light emitting from the headlights of the car. Soon following the fork of light a low growl filled the air, like an angry beast trapped in a cage, longing to break free as the downpour of cold rainwater became heavier.

'_Look's like this storm is going get pretty rough,_' Nero though, keeping his eyes glued to the road, screwing them up to try and see past the sheet of water falling down the screen. _'Good thing I'm almost home,_' he reassured himself as he turned up into a suburb street. Like I said, Nero was an working man, and happily married with a lovely daughter, but ever since the birth of their daughter Angel, their hadn't been any action in the bedroom department, if you know what I'm saying, and men have their needs. That was the reason he's arriving home at three' o'clock in the morning; he'd just spent the night with that pain of a boss he had that's always triyng to get into his pants; proberly one of the few reasons why Dante hired him in the first place. Whatever, it didn't matter, all that mattered was that Kyrie never found out.

Nero pulled into the drive of his home. The lights were on in the living room, he noticed, as he turned the engine off and pulled his keys out of the ignition, the love- heart kiering that Kyrie gave him last week as a gift clinking with the house and shed keys. He pulled the hood of his Red zip-up jumper over his head before exiting the car into the relentless rain. Closing the door he faintly heard the front door of the house open and someone shout his name, turning to look when a body collided with his, wrapping their arms around his waist and holding him tight. He looked down to find his wife, Kyrie, hugging him tightly. Nero smiled down at his wife before wrapping his arms around her shoulders, returning the hug.

"I was so worried about you!" Kyrie sobbed over the rain, he could hear the tears in her voice," where where you? You've never worked this late before," she questioned, looking up at her husband, who smiled back at her,

"Sorry I worried you like that, Theire was a late job and No one eles could take it, and you know what Dante can be like if I skiped out on jobs," he lied. It pained him to see Kyrie so worried about him when he was perfectly fine, but hay; what could he do? Like I keep saying, men have their need and they usually plan to have them forfilled. Kyrie smiled up at him, resting her head on his chest,

"It's ok, I understand," she whispered, closing her eyes, taking in her husbands scent, she always loved the way he smelt like cinnamon and… Chocolate? Kyrie opened her eyes, taking in his scent again. That's wierd Nero never liked the sent of chocolate, so why would he have used a deodrient that has the sent in it? Suddenly the realisation of where her husband had really been dawned on her, and she jumped back from the male, a flash of lightning filling the sky almost as if on cue. Nero looked at his wife in confusion as to her sudden actions,

"How?.. How could you do this?"

* * *

Yay for sentence finishes of dramatic failaty. Yeah, it was DanteXNero, origonaly just NeroXSome-random-whore, but I thought I'd make the Yaoi fan's out theire happy. Anyway, this is it.

Review please ^^


End file.
